


build me up, bring me down

by ddramallama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i can't beleive i actually wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddramallama/pseuds/ddramallama
Summary: Clarke understood why the person sitting on the throne was different to the person that held her within her arms at night, but that most certainly didn't mean she had to like it. Well, unless she found a way in which she could.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	build me up, bring me down

**Author's Note:**

> I. AM. CRYING.
> 
> pleasepleaseplease do not read this with any high expectations because I have never written smut in a day of my life and I'm aware that's probably not a good way to start this off but I need you to know.
> 
> Ugh this made me realise just how innocent I really am, my God.

Clarke both loved and hated it when Lexa was seated upon her throne. 

She loved it, mainly for reasons that would never be said aloud with others present; but there will always be a spark of arousal every time she sees it. Lexa; with her fingers slightly bent in a way that reminded Clarke of passionate nights spent together, joining the way The Commander’s sharpened gaze stares down at everyone else in the room and Clarke is in a constant state of having to keep her legs crossed unless she completely ruins the chair she’s fidgeting on.

(What she wasn’t aware of, however, is that Lexa is completely conscious to Clarke’s state, and the urge to keep the playful smirk from tilting her lips up at the corners is one of the strongest battles she has ever fought against.)

But then there is also the downside, because the person Lexa becomes when she sits down on the imposing seat isn’t the same Lexa that Clarke will find herself alone with later on that evening. No, the woman before her, the very same one who has made death sentences while sitting on her throne, is the same person that will hold Clarke with such an impossible amount of tenderness. 

She understands why there is a difference, of course she does. But that has never stopped her irrational hatred and devotion for a piece of furniture. 

“You must understand, Clarke,” Lexa whispers in such a way that leaves Clarke feeling slightly awestruck, “that I must keep appearances, despite how I feel about them.” Even though it was just the two of them, with Anya and Indra keeping watch outside, it seemed that the habitual response Lexa has to being in this particular room is deeply rooted. Her hands were clasped behind her straightened back, and she was speaking in the same way she talks to the other members of the council, even if her tone was holding that particular softness reserved for Clarke and Clarke only. 

“I know,” those words still hold a sour taste, because in this context it meant she couldn’t do anything about it, “I just wished you didn’t have to.” 

With her heartbreaking alongside Clarke’s expression, Lexa couldn’t refrain herself for reaching out and taking her hands within her own, eyes searching until they grasped and captured Clarke’s downturned gaze. “It is something I must do; I only wish there was a way to keep it from bothering you.” 

For a moment, it seemed like Clarke was going to suggest something, her lips opening with purpose only to then tremble without a word. Lexa watched intently, searching for any sign, any indication at to what Clarke had just stopped herself from expressing. But in the end all she did was shake her head with a rueful smile, removing her hands from Lexa’s own so she could reach up and cup her cheeks instead, causing those striking green eyes to close knowing she was safe in Clarke’s hold. 

Despite having done it many times before, Clarke’s eyes roamed Lexa’s features like it was the first time she was seeing her. The usual guarded expression carefully hidden behind a mask had been removed for the time being. But Clarke knew, as soon as Anya gave the warning, that it would be back, and probably stay until they found themselves in their room that night – but even then, they weren’t completely safe, for it wasn’t unusual for Titus to make unwelcomed visits whenever he felt it was needed. 

Clarke’s hates him a lot more than she does Lexa’s throne. 

Just as it seemed her heart was allowed rest, there was a swift knock against the door, the two of them immediately pulling apart just as Anya’s head pocked in, “the council have arrived, Heda.” 

Clarke watched with a heavy sense of longing when Lexa immediately steeled her expression, her blue eyes flickering towards the other warrior to see that Anya’s own mask of indifference was also firmly in place. 

“Then let us begin.” 

* * *

“You know,” Clarke began once the door had been shut behind the last person to leave, “I think that went much better than usual.” The snort beside her had her smiling, Anya looking like she was about to fall asleep after such tedious discussions. 

“That is an understatement, but I am certainly not going to complain.” 

“Neither am I,” Lexa sighed out, fingers already digging away at her temple, “I am just happy to see it over.” After removing her fingers, she sagged forward, her head tilted towards her old fos “thank you for being here, I know perfectly well how much you despise these meetings.” Having Anya there had always made Lexa feel better, because she knew that if there was one person who held a similar mindset for her decisions, then it would be the older woman. 

Anya waved off Lexa’s gratitude with a grunt, as she had made it clear that it wasn’t needed, “maybe one day I will have _Reivon_ make it more entertaining with her _tek_.” 

“If that is your way of asking if you can leave and go see her, then you certainly made it more complicated than it needed to be,” Lexa teased with a hint of amusement, a smile tugging at her lips when all she received was a deadpan look (yet the lack of a witted comeback said everything she needed to know.) “Go, before Titus returns and ruins your chances.” 

Lexa was sure that she heard something along the lines of, “I would certainly love to see him try,” leave Anya’s mouth, but chose not to comment on it. And if the unfiltered snort was anything to go by, Clarke had also managed to catch it, the two of them watching Anya leave with knowing smirks that the older woman pointedly ignored. 

“Raven will certainly be happy,” Clarke grinned once the door had closed, her arms raising for a stretch before she took a stand. While it was true that the meeting had gone as well as it could go, that didn’t remove the fact that it was still dull, and the wooden chairs certainly didn’t help as far as comfort was involved. 

“They are good for each other,” Lexa agreed, knowing just how enamoured her old fos was with the mechanic.

Clarke hummed, enjoying the calm silence that followed before she turned to face The Commander. Very quickly taking notice of the slight slouch she had adopted now that it was over, her legs opened in such an inviting way that had Clarke biting her bottom lip before she even realized. The action easily catching Lexa’s attention, her lips parting with a breathy, “ _oh_.” 

Even with the very probable reality of someone walking in, Clarke couldn’t stop herself, not when Lexa was there – looking sexy as hell sitting on her throne, head resting against her palm and lap just waiting to be straddled – and that’s just what Clarke did, Lexa grabbing the back of her thighs with a devilish smirk just as Clarke forced their lips together. 

She could feel it, all of the pent-up arousal from watching Lexa command from her throne, it was burning to the point it felt like she was going to burst before Lexa could even touch her. It was all-consuming and hot and thick and if Lexa doesn’t have her fingers knuckle deep inside of her within the next 5 seconds then she might implode. 

“ _Klark_ ,” Lexa gasped, her grip of the blonde’s supple thighs increasing when Clarke took that opportunity to push her tongue between her lips. She could feel herself thrusting upwards from the throne, the friction from their clothing not even remotely enough but still pulling a moan from the woman above her. Clarke’s fingers removing themselves from where they had lodged themselves under Lexa’s braids to the strap for Lexa’s shoulder pauldron, immediately tossing the piece of armour behind her once it was off. 

It was only when her lungs began begging for air did Clarke remove her lips, but any air she had gasped was instantly exhaled when Lexa began leaving open mouth kisses along her jaw, nimble fingers working at the button of Clarke’s jeans, tugging down the zipper with a flick of her wrist. 

The room beginning to grow musky, sweat clinging to their skin and leaving a salty taste against Lexa’s tongue. She could feel Clarke’s heart pounding away against her lips when they latched onto the smooth skin of her neck, the desire to see it littered with purple marks never one she had denied herself, not when it allowed everyone who saw it a realization that Clarke Griffin was hers. 

“ _Fuck, Lex_ ,” reaching up to grab onto Lexa’s neck, Clarke managed to push her away far enough to bring their lips together, tongue’s meeting for a passionate dance that was more sloppy than usual - the fact that at any time someone could become witness to what they were doing almost forgotten but still there. “I need, _fuck_ , I need you to –“ when words continued to fail her, and with the signs of Lexa beginning to slow down so she could speak, Clarke reached down to grab onto Lexa’s hands before shoving it passed her jeans and underwear. Both of them breathing out a staggered moan for entirely different reasons. 

Lexa took a moment to run her fingers through the slicked folds, a smirk filling her face when she realized just how soaked Clarke was. But any chance to gloat was pushed away when Clarke bucked her hips, Lexa’s fingers catching against her opening and bringing out a hiss through clenched teeth.

Even with the limited space, Lexa didn’t make Clarke wait any longer, ramming her fingers halfway in and curling. The tips of her fingers pressing against the particular spot that had Clarke arching her back and screaming her name, her muscles immediately clamping down onto her fingers and keeping them there. 

After a moment to reign herself in, Clarke tilted her head forward to look Lexa in the eye, her hands finding leverage on Lexa's shoulders before she began to move; Lexa watching in awe when Clarke lifted herself as far as the clothing allowed before dropping right back down. 

Clarke was aware that she was not going to last long, especially with the picture of Lexa leaning back against her throne, watching intently as Clarke impaled herself onto her fingers. No, she most definitely was not going to last much longer. 

She could feel herself climbing, Lexa doing her best to help her reach the top, her free hand slipping under Clarke's shirt and bra to palm at her breast, taking a nipple between her fingers and pinching. At the same time, she angled her thumb to rub at Clarke's aching clit, the rough skin against the bundle of nerves being the thing that finally pushes Clarke over the edge. 

Lexa watches with dilated eyes as Clarke arches and throws her head back for a silent scream, her entire body tensing up. She removes her hand from Clarke's breast, bringing around to her back and gently guiding her until she was leaning against her chest. The two of them panting into the humid air.

"Are you okay, _Klark_?" The Commander asks after a moment, never stopping the soothing gesture of running her fingers up and down Clarke's spine. 

"Hm, " Clarke hums with a gentle smile, leaning towards to place a chaste kiss against Lexa's lips, shivering when Lexa took the opportunity to remove the hand that was still in her underwear. "I am, more than good." She smiles into the kiss when she feels Lexa do the same thing, the upwards tilt of the warrior's lips kickstarting her heart to once again go into overdrive. 

"Now, " she grins, loving the way Lexa's eyebrow twitches when she runs her palms along her abs, taking a pink ear between her teeth before continuing, "how about I return the favour."

* * *

When Clarke makes her way to Raven's workshop later that evening, she most certainly was not expecting the sight that lay before her.

Raven wasn't actually doing anything, she was sitting on the cot placed in the corner of the room (a compromise for only when no one was there to remind her to go to bed, ) but what had caught Clarke's attention was the image of Anya, fierce warrior who she has never even seen smile, fast asleep with her head placed on Raven's good leg. 

The mechanic easily picked up on her shock, a grin followed shortly by an eyebrow wiggle. "Something you need, Griff?"

"I just came to see how you were doing, " Clarke replies, before she gestures to the sleeping woman, "it seems that I didn't need to."

Raven's grin falters to make way for a gentle smile instead, her hand reaching down so she can run her fingers through Anya's hair. "Yeah, Cheekbones has been her all afternoon, I think she's warming up to me."

Might be a little bit of an understatement, Clarke thinks, because while they've had their differences and made up for them, the blonde can say with nothing but certainty that Anya has never fallen asleep with her head in her lap. "That's one way of putting it."

Raven looks like she was going to respond, but chose against it. Instead, she grins in that way where you know you're in for something. "So Commander Heart eyes is that good, huh? You're walking funnier than I do."

"Goodbye, Raven."

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow managed to enjoy this or just wanna talk about Clexa (or even just The 100 in general) then hmu on [Tumblr](https://ddramallama.tumblr.com)


End file.
